lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Dex and Fitz
Detz is the romantic/friendship pairing of Fitzroy Avery Vacker and Dexter Dizznee. They have many interactions throughout the book and feelings may exist mutually. Dex is always the first to notice anything out of the ordinary that Fitz has done and has even nicknamed him Wonderboy. Other Names * Detz (De/x & Fi/'tz') * Ditz (D'/ex & F/'itz) * FedEx (F'/itz Vack/'e/r & Dex/ter)- because ship it like FedEx * Fex (F'/itz & D/'ex) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 * Fitz and Dex meet at lunch. Dex says that he knows Fitz. Fitz replies that he doesn't. * Fitz calls Dex 'Deck'. * Dex calls Fitz 'Wonderboy'. Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 2 * No Moments this book Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 3 * No Moments this book Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 4 * Fitz flexed his muscles in Dex’s presence. * Dex walks towards the Uffizi and Fitz grabs his arm. * Fitz spins an obscurer 'probably to annoy Dex'. * Fitz's hair was dyed green by Dex against his will. * Dex shows distaste over Sophitz by making gagging sounds. * Dex beats Sophie to the injured Fitz when he's impaled by the arthropleura. * When Dex sees Fitz unconscious, he says, "I killed Wonderboy," as if he truly regretted hurting him. * Dex admits to Sophie that he also thinks that Fitz is perfect. " '...And he's just so perfect.' Dex sighed." * Dex goes into Fitz's room to apologize and make up after Fitz is stabbed by the arthropleura. * Dex admits that he apologized to Fitz for 'hating' him so much. * Dex says that Fitz is 'not a bad guy'. * After Dex apologizes for hating him, Dex says that Fitz "...looked like he wanted to hug it out..." Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 5 * When Fitz says "No one forced him to do what he's doing," Dex is gentle with him and comforts him by quietly saying, "I know you're mad, but...he's still your brother." * When Biana tells Sophie and Dex that she gave Fitz and Keefe a makeover, Dex says that he wants to hear the story along with Sophie. * At the sleepover, Dex sleeps between Biana and Fitz and doesn't complain. * Dex and Fitz have each other's Imparter numbers (What do you call those on an Imparter?). This is proven when Fitz calls Dex to check whether Dex's Imparter is the problem. * When Fitz reveals that he's sixteen, Dex "mumbled something about Fitz being super old". He was also very shocked when Fitz said that he already finished his matchmaking packet. Similarities & Differences Similarities: * Dex and Fitz both attend Foxfire * Dex and Fitz joined the Black Swan together * Dex and Fitz have both almost died multiple times * Both have younger siblings * Both have a family member working in an Elvin organization. (Black Swan or Neverseen) * Both have endangered themselves to save Sophie * Both are boys * Both are elves Differences * Fitz's parents are famous and well liked, while Dex's parents are rejected from society. * Fitz's parents are a so called 'Good Match', while Dex's parents are a so called 'Bad Match'. * Dex's ability is technopathy, while Fitz's ability is telepathy. * Dex has periwinkle eyes while Fitz has teal eyes. * Dex is close to fourteen in Lodestar while Fitz is sixteen at that point. * Fitz is popular, and Dex is not so popular. Trivia * Dex, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, and Biana all joined the Black Swan together. * Dex and Kesler often have arguments over Dex's inventions (about morality of the powers/powers of the technology themselves) and Dex has often shown that he would like to replicate Sophie's ability (telepathy). * The ship first originated by tumblr user yahcba's headcanons post, where they stated "Dex is actually bi and has?? a little?? tiny?? crush?? on Fitz?? which is why he dislikes him idk". Category:Pairings